Times Have Changed
by RayLynn16
Summary: I'm tired of not being cared about. I'm going to let the world know who I am and what I can do.
1. Chapter 1

Things were different. There was a time in my life where I thought that Finn had finally realized that he was into animal sweaters instead of short cheer skirts. I thought that things in my life were finally turning out right, I could be accepted among my peers. I look back and realize how stupid I was to ever think that I could be the girl everyone looked at and said, "I wish I had talent like that, she just has her life planned out in front of her." It was like that, for a short time. I like to think of that time as the deep breath before the plunge. Ever since Finn came to his senses and started chasing his dream girl again, things have reverted to the way they were before I was half of the glee power couple. Scratch that, things weren't the same. They were much worse. It was like people realized that if Finn doesn't want me, then no one will (except Jacob, but I tend to overlook that.) Even the people that were supposed to be by my side til the end, my glee clubbers, pretty much exiled me. Needless to say, the slushies only increase everyday. I had to start carrying my books around everywhere so I could fit all of the clothes I needed in my locker.

I suppose the hardest part of my new life was no one cared. It got to the point where I couldn't tell a teacher, they only shrug me away. I can't tell dad and daddy, their business trips and "honeymoons" were becoming more and more frequent. They don't even bother sending pictures of them in all of the different locations around the world, they would just say hi whenever they came home to repack. I've been used to them not being home, but the fact that they couldn't even ask about my life whenever I do see them is hard. I wonder what I did to make them hate me. When I was little they worshiped me, showering me in everything I could ever want. Now they don't even bother calling to see if I'm alive.

My days now were a sad routine. Wake up, get dressed, walk to school, get slushied, change, go to classes late, get slushied again, go to class, If it was a good day, there would only be a couple slushies, but more times than not it would end up being three or four. I need my life to change, but I don't even know how it got to this point. I don't even wear my normal skirts and sweaters, I just wear sweats and sweatshirts. I found out that they are easier to clean up after getting hit. This is what my social life is amounted to. Whenever I get slushied, people don't even look anymore. They just carry on their perfect lifes, being happy to ingnore me. No one offers to help clean up, and even the janitor has started to give me the stink eye.

Rachel Lea Berry is better than this. I'm so much better then this. I'm past wallowing in self pity. I'm going to get my life back. No, actually, I'm going to have a better life. I'm going to make them care about me.

Mckinley High will never know what hit them.


	2. Chapter 2

They say people can never change. I hope they're wrong, but I'm about to test it out. I'm not going to be damsel in distress, I'm making the rules. If people don't like it they need to find a way to deal with it, because I like this new attitude. My ride home from school felt so long, and I was delighted it was a Friday so I had plenty of time to figure out what I wanted to do with my look and attitude. How would I get people to notice me.

It's said you can never judge a book by its cover. At Mickenly High that's all you are judged by. That's why my apperance is the first thing that has to change. I reach for my phone to dial for the one and only fabulous Kurt Hummel, but then I had a flashback to the last time he gave me a makeover. If I want to do something right I have to do it myself. I throw the phone on the bed and skip to my closet. I weed through the plaid skirts and animal sweaters to the back of my wardrobe. It's not much, but there is at least three outfits that I could deal with. I run downstairs and grab a trash bag (or five). If I'm really going to change I need to get rid of everything not deemed appropriate.

The next step in my master plan is the shopping. I've always stuck to things from Gap or similar stores, but when I went to the mall today I went in Hollister, American Eagle, and other "hip" places. It was all of course charged to my so called loving and caring dads, thank the lord for my plastic money. I went to my normal hair stylist, but instead of doing the usual do, I told her I wanted something way different. I gave her free reigns to do what she wanted, and while she cut and colored my hair I leaned back and thought of what else I could do to prove how different I am now. When I was turned around in my chair, I immediatly loved what I saw. My once plain brown hair was now a deep aurburn, so dark it almost looked brown. She cut it to where it was right under my chin, and it had layers althroughout. She recommended that I straighten it, but it would also look good curly.

I drove home with a smile on my face. I can't wait to see the looks I'll get Monday when they see the new and improved Rachel Berry. They will all see the potential I have to be something way more than just a target for grape, cherry, and blueberry slushies. The only thing left was to plan my grand arrival, because trust me, it will be something Mckinley High has never seen before. This small town needs to be shaken up some, and Rachel Berry is just the girl for the job.


	3. Chapter 3

Things were going to be different from here on out. I'm no longer going to be the loser everyone jeers at and mocks. I'm going to be someone to be feared and loved, and people will look up to me for advice. All I have to do is get noticed. Lately I've been trying to fly under the radar. I've been going through what I'm going to do today when I arrive, and I believe I know exactly what to do now. If everything goes smooth, Mckinley will have a new HBIC.

The drive to school is horrible. I can't stop thinking of all the ways this could go wrong, but I comfort myself with thinking of how different things will be once everyone sees the new me. I have to stop at 7-11 for my plan, and I see several of the jocks in the parking lot. I'm pretty sure I got whistled at but that just might be my imagination. I have to admit I look good in my new tight dark wash jeans from American Eagle paired with a dark blue lace tank top and nude heels. I get to school later than normal, around 7:30. The halls are crowded and loud, atleast till I walk in. Everyone immediatly stops their conversations and turns to stare at me. The old me would put my head down and scamper of, but this is a new day, and they are dealing with a new girl. I stop walking, take a sip out of my grape slushie, wink at everyone in general, and say "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Not to my surprise everyone takes this as an invite and they pull out their camera phones and snap away. I make a show of rolling my eyes, and I use the hallway as a catwalk. I hear people talking, but I don't care.

Everything was going perfectly fine til I got to my locker. Of course Finn was standing there, looking confused and like a lost puppy. I scoff at him and have no fear as I walk up to him. "Are you stand there all day Frankenteen?" He looks shocked, but he moves. "What happened to you Rachel? You're not normal." I roll my eyes and start to clap."Give the man a prize, he found out the secret." Finn's face gets red and he starts to stammer out something but I cut him off. "You might as well leave, everything you say doesn't matter to me anymore." Finn is about to respond when I see him look above my head and I feel someone walk up behind me. "Is there a problem here? Honestly Finn leave Berry alone, she doesn't need to deal with your crap." I hear Noah before I see him, and I slightly blush when I hear him stick up for me. "Thanks Noah, but I have this covered. Finn, I'm done with you, goodbye. Noah see you 3rd period." I slam my locker and walk off (moving my hips much more than needed) feeling all eyes on me, and I look back and see the pair I haven't even thought of for the longest time giving me a look that could set of fire alarms. I would definatly call this day a success.

* * *

><p>AN: Hola everyone! Thanks so much for all of the support on my first story, it motivates me to write more! I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but be comforted by the fact that I update all the time! If you have an idea how you want the story to go, just PM me your ideas, I would love to hear them. Be sure to review, it makes me happy!


End file.
